


sincerely, phantom bleu

by orphan_account



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Body Praise (slight), Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Master/Servant, Money, Orgasm Denial (slight), Other, Praise Kink, Roguefort is gender neutral, Teasing, Tender Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, feeding the roguefort simps rn, isnt that cool!, oh boy! here we go, roguefort is rich. really rich, the reader is also NB but has a CoochTM, theyre a count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Their words hit you like a freight train. You needed that money- You depended on it, ever since they’d stolen your heart, they had taken your well-being with it.“What do you mean?”“I know exactly what you need…”You were a slave to them. To you, they were your everything.~alternate title: roguefort peggles you, the saga continues
Relationships: Roguefort Cookie / Reader
Kudos: 23





	sincerely, phantom bleu

**Author's Note:**

> Cheese

A bitter night it was, snow pouring down outside the horse-powered car you were in. Wheels bumping against the dirt road as you looked out at the grey-painted scene before you, only a street lamp paving the way for the coach on your way to a destination still unknown. Called here by a blue-crested envelope, with the initials that of a certain Frenchman you and your family have known since youth. 

The letter reads as follows,

~

_My dearest, (Y/N),_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. I have come to realize the amount of wealth you owe me is due, you have not paid in full. As such, I demand your presence at my estate Midnight of December, two weeks from now, to discuss a method of payment._

_I am looking forward to your arrival._

  * _Phantom_



~

The car came to a halt in front of a blooming garden, kept unfrosted by magic even in the coldest of days. This family was quite powerful, yet only controlled by one person and one alone. 

“This is your stop.”

“Thank you.” 

You waltzed down like a royal from the vehicle, onto the jellystone pavement past the wrought-iron gates that greeted you, following a path from the blossoming garden and fountains into a still-lush home. 

You were scared, mentally. Each step you come closer to your eventual fate- good or bad- you have no idea what to expect from Roguefort. Nevertheless, letter in hand, you expected to come back with at the very least something to your name.

You knocked on the door, as if a ghost were pulling the knobs, it opened to your presence. A fireplace crackled, contrasting the harsh cold outside the magic barrier. There they were, reading a book on their expensive chair, picking on a bowl of jelly-grapes with, ironically, cheese and crackers.

They spoke, breaking the air.

_“Come in.”_

You did as ordered.

 _“So, you just had to come running straight back, have you?”_ They giggled in your face. 

The keen count kept their eyes on you, scanning you up and down with the sight of teal sapphire, surrounding you as the doors of their manor shut behind as if propelled by magic. 

“You called me here. Don’t think I ran, Phantom.”

_“Enough.”_

A silence perused over the room as the count stood from their reading chair, turning towards you with a glint in their eye. Predator and prey stand together, the ravens aura cunning as ever.

They wore a feathery blue costume, their signature hairstyle kept in place with a small scrunchie, trailing down a long ponytail with it. No, they certainly did not sleep in this outfit, and it seemed as if their partner nor child was at home.

What was going on? 

_“What do you need at this fair.. hour?”_

They spoke with such precision, sending chills down your spine, gloved fingers running over your shoulder, they could feel the fear coursing through your veins, _and it drove them wild._

“Money.” You choked out. “I need.. money.” 

_“Money?”_ They spat in your face, and you felt your knees weaken a little more. Usually, they were not as cruel as this. But this was the 5th time you came running, and you knew what was in store for you. 

_“You have nothing to give me, after being given months to get yourself back together from debt?”_

Quivering, you tried to explain. “I- I’m sorry. It’s just been hard, given our.. circumstances and all-“ 

They raised a brow. 

“I- all I’m saying is- I will.. need more time and payments to fulfill your promise, Phantom.”

_“Please, no need for the niceties. Call me Rogue. Or Blèu, if you prefer. I know your struggle, and I would gladly send you away with nothing in the midst of winter, given you have no food…_

_You’re very lucky I have morals, even with my status here.”_

Are they going to pardon you? Give you more time? Anything would work, at this point. You were desperate for even a dollop of cash. Even if you had to work your bones off for hours at this god-forsaken place. 

_“The truth is, you don’t need any more money, love.”_

Their words hit you like a freight train. You needed that money- You depended on it, ever since they’d stolen your heart, they had taken your well-being with it. 

“What do you mean?” 

_“I know exactly what you need…”_

You were a slave to them. To you, they were your everything.

Subconsciously, you were being guided over to a room, away from the cold that lay just outside the grand doors, their tall figure loomed the halls, light classical music creating a melody of eerie in the manor. The intimate glow of amber candlelight helped to set the mood. A painting of Lord Crumbles III hung above a window, a carefully crafted table and couch as if this room was rearranged for just the two of you. 

They most likely had it refurbished, knowing Roguefort. One of the many reasons to love them, of course. 

“What is this?..” So many questions. 

_“Darling, don’t fret. I’ll take care of you..”_

Flooring creaked below as you looked back into their vision, how captivating they were, as if pulling you into a trance. Make no mistake, by the gold rightfully wrapped around their neck, rings tethered to sly fingers, you knew what this bastard was capable of.

 _“You’ll be living under my roof from here on, I’ll take care of you. My servants will accommodate your every need.”_

“But-“

 _“Shhhhh…”_ They hushed you with a finger, not wasting a second finding the buttons on your clothes, undoing your rather thin outfit with accuracy- the work of a master criminal. You couldn’t get a word in, but they were right in giving you just what you needed. 

The warmth on your cheeks spread as they caressed you softly, planting a kiss on your forehead with genuine care as they felt you softly, like a rose petal in July, you were as they told. Truly, there was nothing like them. 

_“Not even the sculptor himself could recreate a delicacy such as yours.”_

Love. You needed love.

“This is so very generous of you, Mx. Blèu, but.. where will I be staying?” 

_“A guest room will be cleared for you, don’t worry about that. But why be in a bedroom, when I could,”_

They squeezed your ass, letting out a laugh that took the wind straight out of you. 

“- _take you to bed right here?”_

All of a sudden, you noticed how tall their stature was, although needing a cane to walk you didn’t doubt their strength, countless treacheries of law and meticulous ways to make you bawl beneath them. A pool of ambrosia soaked your panties, as if they’d hadn’t been working you up in the first place. You gasped, feeling the fur coat you wore on the way in cascade to the ground, then your last veil of defense against their allure. 

Stripped down to your bare chest, only a skirt remaining. 

_“Are you okay with moving forward?”_

“I’m okay.” 

_“Very well.”_

They sat you down on the couch, blankets folded and pillows freshly feathered for this occasion, the Ravens shadow cast over you as they kissed down your shoulder, leaving lipstick on your collarbone up. They savored each flinch you gave- every flutter of your lashes and baby-soft breath. Why, had they not stolen your heart any sooner, a worthless man originating from peasantries would have taken their place. Fortunately, they swayed you at the right place, right time.

You can still remember how they touched you- after all, they don’t call them Phantom Bleu without reason.

_“Here, onto the table. Bend over.”_

You sat up, stiff, and hesitant to do what the count asked, until they hurried you up with a seductive pinch to the side.

_“Good servant. Here’s what I’m going to do.”_

They leaned you up against a redwood table, golden knobs holding the furniture still. If it weren’t for the pillows on your knees, they’d been bruised and scraped by the floors. 

_“Today’s payment does not include money. Oh, no. Today, you’ll be lending me that pocket between your legs, and everything inside it.”_

The tension between you and the dashing phantom behind you is driving you mad. You want to tell him so much, how to stick it in you exactly where you’d beg to be fucked. 

_“I’d bet you’re just dripping down there, aren’t you?”_

However, words couldn’t form, and nothing but slight moans and drool slipped from your mouth. 

“Please…” you pleaded. It may seem cliche, but you really were feeling them get to you. Roguefort looked down at your sopping wet, and lifted up your skirt to reveal supple skin soaked by enthusiasm and pleasure. 

_“Please, what?”_

A shock of white flashed through your head as their finger rested on your nook, giving your spot a taste of what’s to come. Your legs did not serve you well, with what you and those feelings of yours you couldn’t bring yourself to hold up against them.

_“Mon bijou, you’re a delight, but I can’t give you what you need unless you ask of me.”_

A haze fogged your mind like a steamy mirror. They kept giggling at your attempts at coherent speech, just missing where you wanted it. Purposefully putting you on edge like you’re some toy to play with, Were they getting a kick out of this? It sure seemed like it. Pressing a bit harder, you reacted accordingly, waning and trying to grind against their touch substantially enough but just missing the mark of giving you a good time- You wanted to take their hand and push it as far up as you could but you damn well knew that was against the rules. 

“p-lease..”

_“Hmmhmm!~ is it because I’m fucking you, (Y/N)? Unable to speak, just because I’m touching you like this?”_

They pulled down your undergarments,

_“Fine, then, I suppose I’ll have to supply.”_

-and dove right into your honeysuckle, not a second to lose. Suckling at your clit, you could see spots in your vision, biting your lip to make as less sound as possible to brace yourself. Else, the whole manor and its inhabitants would be able to hear you. It didn’t take long for the rogues tongue to find its way into your core, licking up all the arousal that secreted, only for there to be more.

_“Ah, (Y/N), You’re marvelous~”_

“Mx. Blèu- I mean-“

_“Master.”_

“Master- aAhhAAHHhh- Apo-apologies- Won’t someone hear- hear us?”

_“That’s exactly my plan, dear. I’ll leave you ruined in this lounge by the end of the night.”_

Their licks and sucks drove you up the wall, driving you eagerly close to your climax. A song of euphoria and joy rang within you, echoing against you like a drum. At this point, you were so close to giving them a facial of their own. So close- so fucking close- 

“AhHHouhhh- I’m- Im gonna-”

_“Cum for me.”_

You released, letting out a groan as your wetness covered Rogueforts face and left you vulnerable and- Fuck- They didn’t stop even through your orgasm, sticking in two gloved digits and rubbing your velvet pocket, milking you like some sort of cow. You loved it. You loved feeling them inbetween you, at this point it was all you could think of and you weren’t even finished for the night. This was surely a dance you will never forget.

_“Hmmhm… I think we’ve had enough of this foreplay. Don’t you think?”_

“oh my god- Master!”

_“You still haven’t told me what you wanted.”_

You were as flushed and red as a tomato underneath them, stuttering before finally pulling yourself together. It’s almost as if they never stopped smiling, a resting smug bitch face, that’s what people call it. 

“I want.. you to go inside of me… my hole.”

 _“How?”_ Roguefort was getting excited, you could feel their hardness grinding against you in slight, making it hard for you to continue. 

“With your.. Uh, I- uhm. Your..”

_“(Y/N), please. You can say cock, You’re not a virgi-.”_

**“ROGUEFORT!”**

Taken aback, their smug persona dropped by just your tone, a smile curving into a frown.

**“BY THE TREE, JUST RAM ME ALREADY!”**

They didn’t do much at first, and you realized what you had done wrong. Your voice. You raised your voice at them- 

“M-master- I’m sorry- I’m so sorry-!”

_“Servants. do not speak. out of turn.”_

Voice as cold as frost, they set a bruising grip on your sides, doing good work in keeping you where you sat.. The cocktail of pain and pleasure sent sparks, albeit your given situation. 

You could hear them unbuckle their belt, hearing the clink of metal fall to the rug as they shifted their pants off post-haste. 

_“Do you know what happens to servants that disobey their masters, (Y/N)?”_

A clean hand moved from your side to grab a fistful of your hair, tugging you back. 

_“Answer me.”_

“They.. they get punished.”

_“That’s correct.”_

You weren’t even given enough time to prep as the head of their member pressed inside of you, sending your legs spreading wider as to let more of them in. Your body felt like it was on fire, embers lapping at your wet lips. 

They moved to whisper into your ear.

_“Punishment is well-deserved for someone so.. naughty. Don’t you think?”_

You unwinded like clockwork, back arching up while their dominating smile infested their face once more. Counting the inches as they moved deeper inside of you before stopping right at the hilt. Your hands desperately moved around to get a grip on something- anything to withstand their width. Helplessly, you shook. 

You rolled your eyes back at the pace they set for you- everytime their member hit your spot it sent you fucking howling. You struggled to keep balance, now noticing the burn and bruise on your knees. They too felt, feeling heat waves of heaven just from your tight spot.

_“Oh- Heavens, (Y/N) You’re-“_

Roguefort got lost in their own senses, quickly speeding up out of nowhere. Bringing your cute little skirt right up to slap your cheek, the sting causing you to yelp. 

_“My, you’re perfect-“_

The sensation was orgasmic, to both you and them. As they pounded you down to make you see stars and spots in your vision, feeling them push against your walls as if unlocking a vault full of treasures. 

“Ooh! Right there- Right there! YES!”

Roguefort would not let up. Drool splattered all over the stained-glass table, you were fucked silly full of themselves. Hitting the edge to your uterus, they put an exemplary amount of force into giving you a good time. 

Soon, they were only whispering sweet nothings, until you felt a climax coming on.

“C-Can I- I have to- I have to cum- Master-”

_“N-aughu-Not until I say- say so.”_

Fuck, they were going to really push you. It took everything you had to keep you from exploding right there and then, all you could do was keep being a mess of moans and wetness. 

You felt it coming on stronger as they shifted to crash against another spot, testing your durability. God, they knew you were so fucking close, and yet, they watched you whimper and wiggle beneath them. 

_“Tonight- your- heart wi-will be mine.”_

Quickening their pace, they slammed into you one last time, feeling the table recoil back as they poured their hot, melted cheese inside of you. It practically gushed, until they pulled out and saw the mess they'd made. You both orgasmed together, it seems.

_“A fine work of.. art. If I do say so my-myself.”_

“r..rogue..”

You were both out of breath, specifically you from taking such a stiffness as theirs. It seemed as if the manor was truly empty, for nobody even stopped to hear the mess you were both making.

Cheese dropped onto the rug as you tried to move your legs, more spilled. 

They acquired a handkerchief from their hidden pocket, wiping away the remaining sweat and wetness that still remained on themselves. 

_“We’re disgusting..”_

They threw their napkin on the floor, soaked in cum and dried ambrosia. You sat up from the table, staring back at Roguefort and trying not to look at their dick, though it’s the elephant in the room, so-to-speak.

“talk about it.”

_“Can you walk?”_

“i- am a bit weak.”

They looked back at you, legs now shut, trying hard to get up from your trained position. 

_“I’ll carry you, don’t worry. What do you say to a nice bath?” The count offered._

“You’re half naked and offering me to carry me up to a bathroom in your own home?”

The sentence sounded silly, you and them both shared a heaved laugh as Roguefort stood up to lift you into their arms, careless as ever. To them, you were as light as a feather. 

_“My house, my rules..” they cooed._

“Well, what are you waiting for? Let’s clean up!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this story!!! please be sure to drop a kudo! it means a lot to me :} thanks so much!!


End file.
